callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stay Sharp
Stay Sharp is a Special Ops Mission Mode challenge in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The objective is to clear all enemy targets, while avoiding all civilians, and reaching the end within a certain time limit. This level is very similar to the CQB test from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and the Special Ops mission, The Pit, from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. There is also a similar mission, Charges Set, that uses the same course and setting, but includes the use of breaching charges and slow-motion sequences. Overview The level takes place in a training area with both stationary and moving enemy and civilian targets popping up. The player takes control of Derek "Frost" Westbrook. The player starts with an ACR 6.8 and a USP .45 (but can change weapons on the table at the beginning of the mission), and is tasked with charging through the level as fast as possible. Walkthrough The first mission tests the player's weapon skills on an obstacle course. A nearby table provides a selection of various weapons. The completion time determines how many stars are earned. Finish within 28 seconds for 3 stars, 40 seconds for 2 stars, and simply finish for 1 star. Sprint to the starting line and two targets will pop up in front of you. Take out the one in front of you first, then the second one on the right. Sprint up to the vehicles and take out the two targets in front of you (avoid the civies). Then jump over the sandbags, hitting the target on the right. Hit the targets in the windows in any order, and sprint inside. Knife the guy inside, and sprint up the stairs. Shoot through the targets in front of you; remember that you can hit more than one target with a single bullet. Hit the guy on the left on the bridge, and then take out the dogs. Hit the last few targets in any order you see fit (avoid shooting Sandman and the civilian, otherwise you will be forced to restart). Weapon Loadout Gallery MW3 Stay Sharp AK-74u.png|Hidden AK-74u behind where you spawn. Trivia *Some of the targets have Ultranationalists on them, wearing their outfits from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *There are dog targets in the course, and once triggered they move towards the player on a rail. This is also the first time the dogs appear as target practice. *Sandman is waiting at the end of the course, behind a desk, encircled with multiple targets. No matter how the player reacts, he will thank him for "not taking his head off" (though shooting at him will kill him and cause a 'Friendly Fire' mission failure). *Truck and Grinch are seen watching the player to your left when the mission begins and to your right before entering the last room. Shooting them will also cause a 'Friendly Fire' mission failure. *There is a picture of Shepherd in the room Sandman is in. It appears that three knives have been thrown at the picture. *In the truck at the beginning, there are an AK-74u and a USP .45 (they are also found in the same place in Charges Set). Upon picking one of these weapons up, Truck will say "Aah, someone brought their own toys to the party." *The USP .45 found alongside the AK-74u is the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 model. *The starting USP. 45 with the Tactical Knife has a 1.2x zoom. *The sign at the entrance of the course is the same as the sign of 'The Pit', only the 'Pit' is replaced by 'Gauntlet'. *A teddy bear can be seen in a truck before the player has to clear the building. *A shooting range with a table with three melons can be found if the player goes left before starting the course. The melons can be destroyed. *It is possible to get weapons from the Charges Set gun table by using noclip to pass through the wall. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels